As dificuldades de ser apenas eu e você
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Neji e Tenten foram convocados para uma missão, com mais seus outros amigos shinobis. Mas algo acontece envolvendo o Hyuuga, e isso não agrada nem um pouco a morena. [Oneshot][NejiTenten][Presente para Naiuri Evans]


**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas sim de Kishimoto-sensei n.n**

¢ Legenda ¢:

"Fala"- normal.

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

"E então, Sakura? Conseguiu curar o ferimento doNaruto da missão de ontem?" – a garota de cabelos rosas olhou para Tenten, ambas andando na rua, aproveitando o tempo defolga enquanto Tsunade não as chamava para comparecerem ao seu escritório. 

A médica-nin de 18 anos lembrava perfeitamente a missão do dia anterior, para a qual foram chamados Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Sakura e Tenten. Na luta contra um dos inimigos, o loiro acabou por ser ferido profundamente no peito.

"Hai. Se eu não conseguisse, Hinata-chan iria me matar depois." n.n'

"É verdade n.n' Ainda mais agora que eles oficializaram o namoro." – Tenten não pôde evitar rir e falou logo em seguida. – "E você e o Sasuke fugiram no meio da missão, hein? Já até imagino o que foram fazer."

Sakura sentiu a face esquentar como nunca ao ver aquele sorriso maroto da morena. Bom, não tinha culpa se não conseguia resistir aos encantos de seu namorado. Aliás, não iria ficar ouvindo Naruto reclamar que estava longe de ramen e de Hinata, enquanto tinha a chance de passar a noite inteira junto com o Uchiha. Suspirou ao lembrar que Lee ficara indignado ao saber que ela ia para a casa de Sasuke vez ou outra... Não conseguia nem imaginar a desgraça que iria ser se ele descobrisse que eles dormiam na mesma cama.

"Bom, mas até que você não tem culpa, Sakura." – Tenten falou, pensativa. Ora, Sasuke havia ficado ainda mais bonito com seus 18 anos, e estava quase para fazer parte da ANBU, junto com os outros garotos.

"Que bom que você entende" n.n'

Elas se entreolharam, sorrindo brincalhonas.

"Sakura." – as duas kunoichis pousaram os olhos sobre o rapaz de cabelos e olhos escuros. Falando nele...

"Sasuke-kun? O que você está fazendo aqui?" – a médica-nin olhou para o Uchiha, intrigada. O rapaz levantou a mão, numa espécie de aceno para a morena, como se dissesse 'Olá, Tenten.' Esta apenas sorriu com uma gota.

Ele continuava anti-social.

"Fugindo do fã-clube e procurando por você." – ele suspirou ao relembrar da massa de garotas correndo ao seu encalço pelas ruas de Konoha. Era terrível como ainda vivia esse pesadelo. -.-

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, cética, e Sasuke teve que revirar os olhos e falar logo em seguida. Tenten estava se divertindo assistindo aos dois.

"Tsunade-sama está procurando você. Vamos logo." – ele ignorou o olhar cansado de Sakura e apenas se virou para a morena, antes de sair dali.

"Ja, Tenten."

"Ja" n.n

Ela os observou se distanciarem, ouvindo Sakura reclamar algo como terem acabado de chegar de uma missão e não estar a fim de ir para outra naquele momento. A morena sabia que não era nenhuma missão, e sim que Sasuke queria ficar sozinho com a kunoichi de cabelos rosas. Era óbvio demais.

Suspirou, meio triste. Como gostaria que Neji fosse daquele jeito... Bom, até que ele fazia isso vez ou outra, afinal estava juntos fazia algum tempo, mas na missão do dia anterior... Não gostava nem de lembrar de ter visto-o andando junto com uma garota que haviam conhecido na missão. Quando viu a primeira vez, achou que seria apenas algum tipo de amizade, mas acabou por vê-los se beijando algumas horas depois.

_Aquele idiota..._ E ainda por cima haviam brigado feio e estavam sem se falar por dois dias. Dois dias inteiros sem ver o Hyuuga! Não sabia como havia realizado essa façanha.

Despertou de seus devaneios assim que sentiu aquele chakra e avistou aquela silhueta.

"O que você quer, Neji?" – Tenten olhou para o rapaz que se aproximava. Não podia conter a frieza na voz.

"E não é óbvio?"

"Olha, eu tenho que ir, ok? Tenho uma missão para cumprir agora." – ela já ia sair dali, muito irritada da vida, mas sentiu que ele a segurou pelo pulso.

"Você está mentindo."

Como ele sabia isso?.!

"Eu falei com a Hokage-sama e perguntei se você teria alguma missão agora. Ela disse que não." – Tenten cerrou o punho, furiosa. Não havia motivos para ele ficar se metendo em sua vida, de qualquer forma. Quer dizer... Eles eram namorados, mas...

"Diga logo o que você quer, Neji. Eu não estou com muita vontade de falar com você, ok?"

Ele suspirou e largou o pulso da morena.

"Então vou ser bem direto."

"Vai em frente." - A Kunoichi replicou, sem dar muita importância.

"Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você, ok? Não dá mais, Tenten. Eu não consigo."

As palavras vieram tão rápido, que Tenten teve uma certa dificuldade em processa-las em seu cérebro de uma vez só.

"O que...?" – Neji olhou para o lado, nitidamente embaraçado por ter dito tudo aquilo, mas também aborrecido pelo que estava sendo obrigado a fazer.

"Foi isso que você ouviu."

Tenten ficou olhando-o por alguns segundos, pensando no que fazer. E então as imagens dele e da garota voltaram a piscar em sua mente, recordando-a do sofrimento pelo qual passara nos últimos dias. Cerrou o punho, começando a ficar irritada.

"Neji, pare de mentir."

"Como é?" – ele olhou-a, descrente, franzindo o cenho.

"Se tudo isso que falou é verdade, então por que você beijou aquela garota?.! Apenas me diga por que...!"

"Tenten, aquilo foi um acidente."

"Ah, claro. Um acidente em que ela beija você e você não consegue se controlar e a beija de volta?.! Vá para o inferno! Se você pensa que vai me enganar com essa história está muito enganado, ok?.!"

O Hyuuga não lembrava de ter visto a namorada tão irritada antes, mas não se abalou por isso. Tinha que manter a calma, mesmo que isso lhe custasse muito esforço.

**Calma**.

"Ela tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim, e acabamos nos beijando sem querer, entendeu? Eu não quis aquilo."

"Certo, e inclusive você continuou beijando-a...!"

Neji não lembrava de ter beijado-a de volta, então apenas chegou à conclusão de que aquilo era coisa da cabeça de Tenten.

"Escute, Neji, você-"

Ela foi impedida de continuar a brigar assim que os lábios dele capturaram os seus, avidamente. Por um momento, arregalou os olhos, mas depois aproveitou a oportunidade. Por mais que estivesse com vontade de mata-lo, nunca resistia aos beijos dele.

Mais um motivo para odiá-lo...

Entreabriu os lábios e logo suas línguas estavam dançando harmoniosamente, enquanto Neji descia uma mão para a cintura da Kunoichi. Agora entendia o quanto sentira falta daqueles lábios e daquela sensação maravilhosa que sentia quando a beijava. Aliás, como conseguira sobreviver dois dias sem ela?.!

Assim que se separaram, Tenten pensou em dar um tapa no namorado por tal ato, mas desistiu. Não conseguiria marcar o rosto bonito dele com sua mão. Seus olhos cor de chocolate fixaram-se no chão, com um singelo sorriso brincando em sua face.

"Baka. Eute odeio..." – um sorriso de triunfo surgiu nos lábios do Hyuuga ao ouvir aquele tom de voz.

"Também amo você." – ele já havia levantado o rosto dela com seus dedos, mas antes que pudesse beija-la novamente, foi interrompido por Lee, o qual parou ao lado deles. Neji suspirou e se afastou de Tenten, olhando o rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas.

"O que você quer, Lee?"

"Desculpem atrapalha-los, mas vocês sabem onde está a Sakura-san?"

Neji segurou a vontade de dar um soco no companheiro e escutou Tenten falar.

"Ela está com o Sasuke." – Bom, aquilo era meio óbvio, afinal quando não estavam com a turma toda em algum lugar ou em uma missão, estavam sempre juntos. O Hyuuga pensou consigo mesmo que não entendia como Lee continuava insistindo em Sakura, se sabia que ela estava namorando o Uchiha a muito tempo.

Lee suspirou, derrotado, e cruzou os braços.

"Ainda não compreendo porque ela escolheu o Sasuke-kun." – Tenten suspirou e falou em seguida.

"Ainda não entendo como **você** não desistiu dela, Lee."

"Mas, Tenten... Eu não posso...!" – chamas brilharam nos olhos do rapaz. –"A Sakura-san é a mulher dos meus sonhos! Ela é perfeita...! Linda, inteligente, legal, atenciosa, companheira-"

**"E** ela está com o Sasuke, então pare de perder o seu tempo." – Neji retrucou, revirando os olhos, cansado de todos aqueles adjetivos.

"Eu não vou desistir dela. Vou vencer o Sasuke-kun e finalmente a Sakura-san vai ser minha...!" – Lee bateu um punho contra o outro, sentindo o fogo da juventude queimar dentro de si, como Gai-sensei sempre lhe dizia.

Tenten e Neji se entreolharam e apenas conseguiram suspirar. Não adiantava falar nada para Lee quando se tratava de Sakura.

"E onde eles estão, Tenten?" – Lee perguntou, com expectativa brilhando em seus olhos.

"Não sei, mas eu não acho que você vá gostar de vê-los juntos, Lee." -.-'

"Tenten, apenas deixe-o ir embora de uma vez, ok?" – Neji estava extremamente irritado por não conseguir ficar sozinho com a namorada. A morena o olhou assustada, com uma gota descendo sua cabeça.

"Er..."

"Lee, vá procurar Sakura ou qualquer outra coisa, mas apenas nos deixe em **paz**, **entendeu**?"

O rapaz nem hesitou ao receber o olhar assassino do Hyuuga e partiu rapidamente.

"Ótimo, finalmente." – Neji murmurou, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços, irritado. Tenten sorriu com uma gota.

"Ei, Tenten, Neji!" – Uma veia pulsou na testa do Hyuuga ao ouvir aquela voz. A morena já estava até prevendo a pancadaria que estava prestes a acontecer ao ver Naruto se aproximar, correndo.

"O que foi, Naruto?" – Mitsashi indagou, olhando-o, intrigada.

"Vocês viram a Hinata por aí?"

"Não, agora dê o fora." – o loiro olhou Neji, assustado. Quando ele estava daquele jeito, nem gostava de lembrar o que poderia lhe acontecer.

"E-er... C-certo... Eu já vou indo." o.o'

Correndo o mais rápido que pôde, Naruto sumiu de vista num piscar de olhos. Neji era assustador quando estava irritado.

"Não é possível que Shikamaru vá aparecer procurando por Ino." – Tenten sorriu com as palavras dele, e falou.

"É mais fácil algum Jounnin aparecer para informar que temos uma missão." – Neji a olhou, desfazendo a expressão aborrecida no rosto.

"Então é melhor aproveitarmos enquanto isso não acontece."

A morena apenas sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Infelizmente apenas por poucos segundos.

"Pelo que vejo parece que a chama da juventudeestá tomando conta dos meus queridos ex-alunos." – Neji se afastou da namorada, murmurando todos os tipos de palavrões possíveis, enquanto que Tenten olhou Gai, ligeiramente corada.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Tsunade-sama está chamando os dois pombinhos apaixonados para uma missão." – o Jounnin mostrou o polegar para o casal, seus dentes brilhando mais do que nunca. Neji não pôde se conter em usar as palavras para mandar Gai para bem longe. Viu a expressão chocada do mais velho, mas não se importou.

**Por que** tinha que ser tão difícil apenas ficar com sua namorada...?.!

**Owari.**

* * *

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, NAIURI-CHAN! n.n**

**Nyaaa! Eu queria postar mais cedo, mas não deu, sabe xDD Mas de qualquer forma, eu desejo tudo de bom para vc, amiga n.n Muita felicidade, muita saúde, muitos presentes, muitos pedaços de bolos e docinhos (Quero meu pedaço de bolo pelo Sedex, viu? XD), enfim... Tudo isso e muito mais!**

**Hehe... Espero q tenha gostado pq realmente foi dificil de fazer (Terrível habilidade com NejiTenten x.x), e foi o máximo q eu consegui escrever T.T Tomara q vc goste e q os outros leitores também n.n''**

**Reviews serão sempre bem vindas, hein?o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Agradeço às reviews desde já n.n'**


End file.
